Guns and Knives
by waiting4ubeth.bo
Summary: When a undercover mission goes wrong and Skye is captured, will Coulson and the team get her back in time? Just how much damage has been done ? Skye!Whump
1. Chapter 1 - Caught

"This isn't going to work." Skye whistled pressing the ear piece.

"Yes it is! Or at least... we hope it will - " Fitz was cut off.

"It will work. May and Ward are in position for backup so don't worry." Coulson told her.

Skye sighed "It's on you AC if I get caught." She pouted as she arrived outside a large, high class café. She left the taxi, paid and made her way inside. She wore a white, cotton, long coat which met just above her knees, black, thick, short heels and black gloves. Her hair was loose and danced in the wind as she stepped up the concrete stairs which led to the large doors.

She sighed, took a breath and just before she entered she heard from her earpiece "You'll be fine." Ward comforted.

She smirked and got into her character as she walked calmly inside. She went to the front desk "I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Clarkson." She explained keeping her cool - on the outside at least. Inside she was shaking in her boots.

The man stuck up his nose, clicked his fingers and instantly she was searched. Skye just stood there with an eyebrow raised, pulling a 'you're-kidding-right?' face. After the search was done, she was left be. "Follow me." The man spoke before leading her to the lift and entering with her.

He pressed the button for the basement "Wait! I was told this meeting would be on the 5th floor."  
Skye protested before something hard hit the back of her head and she fell into darkness.

FitzSimmons, Coulson and the whole team flinched with shock at her protest to then silence.

"Ward, May get to her - now!" Coulson demanded before there came rustling from Skye's speaker.

The man picked her head up from the floor and pulled at the earpiece "Hello there." His deep voice grumbled down the line before he smashed it, filling the line with a deafening silence.

"GO!" Coulson ordered. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Lights

Ward and May stood up quickly but casually and just as they did, guns were fired. May and Ward took cover as strangers, unknown to the situation at hand, ran and screamed from harms way. Ward shot back, not missing the large man in the black suit. It paralyzed and forced him unconscious just as May hit the back of the smaller man's neck with her hand's side, making him collapse.

They sprung from the dining area and, their guns at the ready, raced down the stairs. They kicked down other men who attempted to attack but failed miserably. It didn't take long for them to dive down the stairs and check each floor as they went.

They met the basement door, kicked it down only to find.

"Nothing." Ward stated before kicking the wall. The basement was empty, no boxes, no crates, only a damned bookshelf and piles of dust.

May kept her gun cocked as she steadily walked over to the bookshelf. "Ward." She commanded him to 'come here' without having to say another word. Ward's head shot round to face her and she gestured to the half-empty bookshelf. "They couldn't have just ran out." May put her gun back in it's holster before moving the shelf, Ward keeping guard. She grunted slightly as she moved the 50 ton shelf from the wall. Behind it, as she suspected, was an underground tunnel but blocking their path was a small device which Melinda's eyes were immediately caught by. "Run!" She commanded dragging him away with her. Suddenly, a bright light and large bang erupted from the tunnel. A bomb.

The wooden bookshelf was on fire and in pieces, May and Ward were on the floor catching their breaths. "Sir, she's gone. Underground tunnels." Ward mumbled down the line with shame.

Phil slammed his fist onto the table with frustration. "This is not over." Coulson stared to FitzSimmons at the computers. "Fitz, track her bracelet. Code 0-0-8-5-2. Simmons, find out where those tunnels go. Ward, May, get back to the bus now." He ordered pacing back and forth.

"Already on our way, Sir." May informed as she quickly made her way to the van with Ward following. They drove just a few blocks down to the beach where the Bus was safely planted, hidden behind large trees and rocks.

They jumped out the vehicle and made their way to the group of nervous Agents. Ward anxiously jumped besides FitzSimmons who were desperately trying to find her.

"Sir there's some sort of... jammer, blocking us from tracking her bracelet!" Leo wailed angered "Right when we need the computer whiz, she gets kidnapped." Fitz tugs at his hair before trying to break the wall.

Meanwhile, Simmons worked beside him and quickly was able to load the tunnel system before. "Sir! A virus has infiltrated out systems!" She gasped trying desperately to resolve it but not having much luck. "Sir, it's trying to access our files!"

"Shut it down." Coulson demanded. "If they get a hold of our systems they could access any file from any data base." He explained grasping the back of Simmons' chair with anticipation. She quickly shut down the systems.

"We'll need to leave it down for half an hour for the systems to reboot." Fitz sighed rubbing his eyes.

"What? No! That's too long, what about Skye?!" Ward's face was desperately trying to mask the horror that was easily know.

"Agent Ward." Coulson caught his attention, his face shooting up to look him in the eye. "Skye is strong. They've done nothing to her, don't worry. The bracelet tracks her vitals and so far they're all normal." Or at least, they were before they shut down the Bus.

"She's not well enough trained, Sir... What if..." He had to catch his breath and calm his tone. "What if they torture her? She won't be able to take it." Ward stared with knitted brows, his hands restlessly pulling string from his pocket.

"She's strong." Phil sighed turning to the black screens. "She'll make it no matter what."

*A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D*

Skye was rudely awakened in a cold, damp room. It was so dark, there wasn't a window in sight and all the lights were smashed. Her head hurt but nothing more than that. She woke up after a few blinks and immediately felt the panic surge through her. She began to pull her arms and tried to kick but her hands were hanging above her head, wrapped in metal chains and her feet were strapped to a wall, also with metal restraints.

She could see the white, expensive coat laying battered on the floor. 'May is going to kill me.' She thought. She had to borrow clothes from Simmons and May to look 'more the part' as they put it. Simmons seemed to have fun playing dress up earlier, she was desperately trying to convince Skye to wear some big sunglasses but Skye's remark of 'looking like a douchebag' just made Simmons chuckle awkwardly and give up knowing how stubborn Skye was. The memory of before made her smile.  
May had searched for the coat, she had explained it was an old family thing that she enjoyed the look of so kept. 'Crap.' Skye though on, 'She's actually going to kill me.'

She heard, suddenly, a door slam, creaking as it did, and footsteps quickly approaching. 'One? No more... Sounds like three...' Skye considered. She put on a poker face as the footsteps were deafeningly close. Her legs and arms were very exposed, she was only wearing a short, black dress - also May's - underneath the coat. She was freezing in the abyss.

"Turn on the light." One man slurred as he walked a few feet in front of Skye and put something down. Another grunted and flicked on the switch of a long floor lamp, making the bulb and shade face Skye's body. The Light granted view of the scene around her but her eyes were struggling to adjust to the sudden glow of it.

After a few moments, she caught herself and was able to see. The floor and walls were grey and had millions of cracks and holes in them, it looked like it was about to collapse. There wasn't much more to it, except that it was extremely long.

"Hey little girl." One man spoke walking up close to her. He was tall and quite buff. He had short black hair and almost black - brown eyes. He looked like a demon. Skye glared at him. "You're going to be interviewed and all the footage will go live, straight to public T.V."

"What interview?" She spoke keeping the death glare rolling.

"Like, everything you know about S.H.I.E.L.D, Miss Hacker." She looked amazed.

"I don't know anything about S.H.I.E.L.D! And I'm not a 'Hacker'!" She lied desperately trying to seem sincere.

A slap hit her cheek, knocking her face the other way. She was shocked but yet expected this. She expected more. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Television

"Sir, Skye's on telly?" Fitz questioned turning on a local station. There was Skye - bound to a wall in chains, wearing a short dress, a split lip which leaked blood, mud in her hair, glassy eyes and 2 men in black uniforms wearing clown masks either side of her. She was looking saddened at the camera glaring at her while also wearing a poker face of pure hate for the men surrounding her.

"What?" Coulson questioned as he stepped forward. The system had rebooted only 5 minutes ago and already they were making a scene... whoever 'they' are.

"She's on all the news channels!" Simmons continued, her voice shaking with worry.

"Sir, the outfits these men are wearing," Fitz uses his pen to gesture to the men beside Skye "they match the uniforms of the Circus Gang that we've been tracking."

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

"Okay everyone, to the briefing room, we've got a new mission." Phil announced and almost immediately everyone was gathered round the black table in his office. Skye stood at the front besides FitzSimmons, Ward behind her and May on the opposite side, on the corner besides Phil. "Meet-" Phil flicks the screen and it displays a paused video of many people in black clothing and a random clown mask, carrying guns "'The Circus Gang'." Coulson hit play and let the video roll. The video showed the Clowns shooting carelessly, walking into a large shopping centre. They were yelling 'Get down and Stay down' as they shot, smashing windows and painting blood. A few were scrambled in them who wore tags of blue, red and orange on their shirts. This is where Coulson froze the video. Skye and Simmons had latched onto each other with sheer horror seeing the footage, Fitz had decided to attempt and wear a strong mask but his glassy eyes were saying otherwise, meanwhile the high level Agents merely wore their classic poker faces and hid all emotion. "Do you see these people?" Phil questioned gesturing to the seven people wearing these tags. Everyone nodded and agreed quickly finding all seven. "They are our targets."

"What?" Skye began shocked "Why? What makes them so special that SHIELD won't look at the massive homicide these Clowns just created!?" Her voice was broken and tears were threatening to fall but she held it all back. "Why them?" Her voice had calmed but was still shaky. She watched Coulson with anger in her eyes, creating fists.

"They are the ones leading the Circus. They have been specifically identified as dangerous by SHIELD data base." Coulson held his breath looking up and watching his team.

"Why?" Skye questioned breaking the silence.

Coulson spoke releasing his gasp "They're former SHIELD agents..."

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

Skye hung helplessly strapped to the wall. She stared at a woman beside the buff, black haired man. She recognised him from her research into the mission - 'James Taylor' a level 8 before SHIELD caught him smuggling weapons. The woman next to him, with blonde locks for hair, her name was 'Elizabeth Romani', also a high ranked member of SHIELD - before the whole trying-to-kill-her-teammates thing that went down.

Skye's thoughts were torn from their faces as they stuck on the masks and pressed play on the camera. She had barely been able to take her mind away from the freakish masks they wore before she was sharply hit around the face again, splitting her lip. They were wearing metal knuckle rings. 'Greattt' Skye thought sarcastically. She was terrified but like hell she'd let them know.

"Tell us, tell this city, Miss Hacker; your name." Skye stared amazed. This was the beginning of their live footage. Introductions though? Really?

"Skye." She said bluntly staring at their horrible masks.

"Well then Skye, now, since you're being very cooperative.." the woman twirled a knife in her fingers as she spoke, pacing in front of Skye. "Tell us your roll in SHIELD."

"I already told you this! I don't work for SHIELD!" and with that, she earned a half-a-dozen punches to her abdomen and rips. She coughed and cried quietly in pain. 'She was not trained. She doesn't know how to handle this.' Skye imagined the younger ones complaining to May and Coulson. She wanted to smile at the thought but the pain was radiating too much to focus on it. Her face was, instead, scrunched up. Her eyes were squeezed shut and by the time she was able to open them a new pain was sent through her.

A knife had penetrated her leg. She screamed a blood-curdling scream. The woman smirked beneath her mask at the girls cries as she yanked the knife back out recklessly. "Tell us. Your roll in SHIELD." She threatened again, wiping the blood on Skye's dress.

She struggled to catch her breath again, coughing and choking on cries and tears threatening to fall. She was in so much pain. But she could hold on for now. "I... d-don't-" she screamed harder, tears falling. The knife had hit her tired arms which were above her head. Her wrists were raw from the tight metal and now, her left arm was bleeding, sending pain throughout her body. The stab wounds were throbbing violently. So much pain.

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

The team watched the footage closely as FitzSimmons simultaneously tried to pin point their destination. "Well, Skye, since you're being very cooperative.. tell us your roll in SHIELD." the woman showed the knife to the camera, displaying it like it was something you'd want to buy.

"Just hold on Skye." Ward prayed before the blood-curdling scream ran throughout the Bus. Everyone froze and stared up at the footage. The knife was pressed into her. She was clearly in pain. Her whole body was shaking and her glassy eyes showed how on edge she had become.

Coulson pointed to FitzSimmons "Hurry up with those coordinates." His face was serious. He had to get Skye back to safety, they all did.

"Sir, we need to be out there looking for her. There's no time-" Ward was cut off again by a much louder, much more sincere scream. Tears flowing down the girls face. She looked so pale, the pain much be unbearable... "Sir."

"Agent Ward, there is nothing we can do without knowing where to be-"

"Sir! We've got a location!" Simmons beamed before putting a map up. "She seems to be in the old office building. It's unstable and hasn't been used in years!"

"Ward, May. Lets go." Coulson ordered with May and Ward following.

FitzSimmons looked back at the footage. It hurt them to see Skye in so much pain. But she'll be alright soon...

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

Author here! :) Hope you're liking it! Now that I've gotten past this chapter, I think the story will be a lot easier to create 3 Will Skye be alright? Who knows? See you next time! 


	4. Chapter 4 - Trap

It had taken the team just under an hour to arrive. They parked their vehicle down the road from the building. It was surrounded by dust and dirt, alone.

"On my mark." Phil ordered, his gun at the ready. Ward and May were in position, the three of them barricading the building. Coulson looked over to the white, glassy, run down building that centred them. No guards on the outside, most of the windows were barricaded shut, however, so there may be some inside... "Move in!" He ordered rushing in with May and Ward nearby.  
Their plan was to go in, take down the baddies, take in the agents - if possible - and take Skye back. Simple, right? Wrong.  
They all came in, guns cocked and pointed, ready to take down the enemy - but that wasn't the case. "Clear." Ward stated as he walked through the building "I'm going to the 2nd floor, Sir." and with that Ward began to charge up the stairs.

Not a moment later, May spoke "Clear... But this doesn't feel right. Going up to meet Ward." She said emotionless, heading up to Ward's destination within a beat.

It was a minute of dead silence before screaming came throughout the 2nd floor. Skye's screaming. Ward flinched from the sudden burst throughout the quiet and as best as May tried to hide it, her face showed the shock which jumped her. May and Ward ran with their guards up, kicked down a battered wooden door into a room with a laptop. The Live Feed of Skye's torture in clear picture. "Stop! Please - stop!" Skye gagged, choking on her tears.

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

Her hair was black from water and her dress clung to her freezing body. She was shaking and so pale compared to her once olive skin. Her head was resting on her only decent arm as she cried, showing her red teeth as she gasped for air. One eye was black, but both were squeezed shut as she plead.  
The wounds from earlier seemed to be calming but the new wounds were still throbbing, sour with pain. She had burn marks all over her legs with whip slashes to top it off. There was a deep gash on her chest, cutting horizontally. It bled slowly colouring her once black dress. "I've answered your questions now let me go!"

"Oh but your SHIELD friends have only just met with our webcam." James smirked beneath the clown mask as he moved the mouse of the laptop, showing Agent Ward and Agent May on the screen. He held the red-hot metal poker in his protected hands, the one used to torture her. "Say 'Hello', Skye." He looked over to the stunned girl, the camera still steaming live to the town beside the now-awake laptop.

"I don't know them..." She tried, her split lip stretching and reopening trickling down her face. This was so uncharacteristic of Skye, crying, showing her emotions. "Why won't you believe me?-" She lost her breath and coughed blood as she tried to desperately to speak.

"But you are a Hacker and you DO work for SHIELD." James grabbed her jaw and made him face her. She was exhausted. The screaming and crying had taken a toll over the overwhelming torture. "And unless you want another burn, this time to the eye! I suggest you find out who they are." He pressed the still-hot rod against her foot momentarily and ,as desperate as she tried to suppress it, she screamed out again in pain. Suddenly her body dropped and the chains released her. She was still on the floor, whimpering in a ball as James kicked her "Get up and go over to the laptop!" He commanded, kicking her some more. "Move it!" but there was no response, the whimpering had stopped and the room fell silent.

"Check her pulse." James ordered walking to the laptop and then turning off the camera, he lifted the laptop so it faced him. "SHIELD, she won't live for long. Already forming hypothermia from the soggy treatment we gave her. And the probably immense pain she's going through - it lowers the body's immune system... woops." He chuckled. "We want two things. One - for SHIELD to suffer... and Two" He removed his mask, showing his demonic eyes "for us all to be wiped clean from every Data base and to have a second chance at life."

"No deal." Melinda intruded speaking through the laptop "We will refuse your offer of letting all this go. You've slaughtered countless lives and you're a general danger to be walking around freely." Ward stared shocked with fear at May's words.

"So you really don't care about this chick then, eh May?" James laughed at his little rhyme before turning back to the girl on the floor. "Shame then, this girl will have to die as well... if she's not dead already." He turned around as a guard spoke to him. "Aw, 3 days you say? If she's lucky?" He smirked wickedly turning back to the laptop. "Well then, I guess you'll have 2 to think about my proposal. On the third, she dies. Take the laptop with you, keep it charged. This will be our way of contact. If you do not answer it, I will kill her on the spot." James explained. "Oh and, you might want to get out of there, bombs and old buildings aren't usually a good mix." He chuckled before winking and ending the call.

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

"Coulson, evacuate now, bomb." May explained escaping down the fire escape with Ward following, holding the shut laptop tight in her arms.

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

Phil was on the underground levels, searching for any clues of Skye's true where-abouts when he received the message. He darted up the stairs and charged toward the nearest exit, being a window. He smashed through the glass and was shot through the air as the explosion sent him flying. He landed in a near ditch, a gash on his head where some old planks and metals were roughly stacked.  
Sitting up, he held the cut, feeling the blood. He stared to the building which blew, shooting pieces of debris around.

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

May and Ward hurried down the mouldy green fire escape, skipping most of the steps. Before they could touch the ground, the explosion erupted and forced the fire escape to collapse with it. They tumbled and fell onto the ground unharmed (near enough). They crawled to a safer distance, watching the full effects of the bomb(s?) engulf the building. "Coulson, are you alright?" May questioned.

"I'm fine." Phil replied down the radio. "Meet me at the car."

Ward nodded standing up, only to feel a sharp pain shoot up and down his leg. He looked to the side and pulled a piece of metal from him. It was the same green (only more red this time) as the escape, round like a pole but solid. He hissed as his removed it and through it to the ground.

"Ward, you okay?" May questioned noticing his wound.

"Yep" He grunted standing. "I'll be fine, lets just get back. The laptop's not broken is it?" He hoped for it's safety. It's safety meant Skye's safety.

"It's fine." Melinda informed helping him up, the laptop securely under her arm. "Can you walk?" Ward nodded before limp-running back to the car with Melinda by his side.

A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D

The three arrived back at the bus only to be welcomed by a panicking FitzSimmons. "Oh thank God you're all back! Skye, she's not with you is she?" Simmons stared before gasping. "What happened to you two!" She raced over with Fitz following. "Fitz can you take care of Coulson's injuries, please, I'll handle Ward's." She asked horrified.

"Agent May, are you alright?" Fitz questioned trying to take care of Phil.

"Fitz, I'll take care of Phil, you need to examine this." She handed him the laptop. "Keep it online, keep it charged, James Taylor, one of Skye's captures, is going to be using this as a calling device instead of going public, I believe. If we do not have it prepared for answering, he threatened to kill Skye." She explained in few breaths. "Try to find out where the call is coming from." She kept her poker face on, strong and stern. She faced Coulson who nodded in agreement to her plan as she began to patch him up.  
This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5 - Before

Just under an hour before the laptop came into play, Skye hung helplessly before her captures.  
From the heat radiating uncomfortably nearby, she opened her eyes. She hadn't realised she had passed out, the pain had become too much and the blood loss just made it worse. Her head was pounding hard against her skull, threatening to break it.

"Ah, you're awake." Skye screamed as a hot rod pressed against her leg. She choked and twitched violently wanting to runaway but couldn't.

"Nice to see you're up." Another voice spoke before punching her jaw, reopening her lip's wound.

Everything was fuzzy and everything hurt unbearably. She screamed as more burns pressed onto her skin. More and more, blistering after scorching moments of immense pain. She cried hard, the tears turning to steam. He was on fire. She wished it to be just a metaphor but her dress had caught the rod when it pressed onto her upper thigh for just a few moments too long and a spark lit it alive. She didn't care anymore, she just screamed and cried from the pain, the pain she just wanted to be over. She knew that she'd have to give up some information - to live. Only some that would be true, mostly.

Suddenly a bucket of freezing water was thrown over her. She had completely forgotten that she was burning alive. Her body was becoming numb but the sudden drop of temperature shocked it, causing her heart to jump uncontrollably.

After a minute or 10 she had regained some sense. She was freezing from the damp, dark, cold hole she was basically buried in and the bucket of deathly cold water that was chucked onto her to try and stop the flames. It had worked, near enough, after a few whips from May's super-cool coat to end the flame's fury.  
On the other hand, she was burning from the scorches she had just received and by the way her face was feeling, she suspected she was getting a fever, a infection.  
Skye coughed and cleared the dirty water from her mouth, her head collapsing forward and her lids dropping only momentarily.  
Rudely, she was reawakened by the sudden attack of whips made of leather and metal rings. She gasped, biting her tongue to hold back a scream. But after the third whip she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She screamed, sort of. Her voice was nearly gone. She had exhausted herself out and there wasn't any chance of gaining any sort of energy back without being allowed to rest - which would doubtfully be allowed during this whole 'treatment'.

"So Miss Hacker" A blade pressed into her chest, not very deep, but deep enough for the blood to ooze it's way out. "Why don't you tell everyone the names of your team? Hmm? Or, or where you're hiding? Or perhaps SHIELDS codes? Those three are on the top of my list." Elizabeth snickered beneath her mask as she glided the knife across her chest.

"My team..." She hissed at the pain, her veins popping from the strain "Is none of your damn business." She spat to earn herself another punching round.

"Lets try this again, eh?" James came forth pulling her hair back, lifting her face "Names, location, codes. Tell us." He couldn't hold back his anger and held her neck... tight.

"The BEACH!" She struggled to speak, his hand letting her throat go. "The Bus... at the beach..." She wanted to just die. She had given in the information. Why, dammit?

"Ah, glad to hear some cooperation." He placed to rod against her heavily bruised foot causing her to scream violently. "We'll being to lighten up."

"STOP! PLEASE... stop!" She cried feeling ashamed of her weakness. The man released the rod, throwing it back into the flames to heat up for the billionth time.

Suddenly to her surprise, the men were halted at Elizabeth's wave of the hand as the Laptop's audio came alive. A crashing and snapping of wood and the words 'clear' being known to their ears. 'May!' She thought beaming with joy on the inside though on her exterior only showed pain, exhaustion and discomfort.

A punch suddenly connected with her jaw, causing her slip to tear more, stinging, dripping blood. Her teeth were stained red as she spat the blood to the floor, the screen was suddenly alive with the image of Agents May and Ward. She couldn't look at them, not after she just betrayed them. "I've answered your questions now let me go..." She begged whimpering.

"Oh but your SHIELD friends have only just met with our webcam." James was obviously smirking, she could hear it in his tone. He began to wave the red rod about, showing it off. "Say 'Hello', Skye." He looked over to the ashamed girl, the camera still glaring at her.

"I don't know them..." She tried, her voice drifting. "Why won't you believe me?-" She chocked on her own tongue, dry coughing.

James huffed impatiently "But you are a Hacker and you DO work for SHIELD." James grabbed her jaw and made him face her. Skye just wanted to be back in her van, laying on the seats, checking out what's new on the internet, in comfort, but no. She was exhausted, hung to a wet, cold wall. "And unless you want another burn, this time to the eye!" He spat on her face "I suggest you find out who they are." He pressed the still-hot rod against her other foot momentarily and causing her to scream out again in pain. Suddenly her body dropped and the chains released her. She was still on the floor, whimpering in a ball as James kicked her "Get up and go over to the laptop!" He commanded, kicking her some more. "Move it!" but there was no response.

Skye heard the faint sounds of James yelling at her and the nudging against her stomach and sides. Everything was becoming numb and disoriented. Her vision blurred and her breathing became shallow, she didn't understand what was going on... That's when everything went black.

Now...

Skye awoke on the floor on top of a tattered blanket. Everything hurt and she just couldn't move. Her body twitched occasionally, wanting to stretch and eventually, she found the strength to try.

She first woke her eyes completely, stretching them, scanning the area. She was alone in a dimly lit room. In the corner was a toilet and in another was a table and chair, both old and on the edge of collapsing. On the table was a small plate of bread, a yellow (most likely soft and warm) apple and a glass of water. No windows, just one single door which locked from the outside.  
She then moved her neck, it clicked and relaxed more after a shot of pain. She moved her jaw, not broken thankfully.  
'Now the harder part' she thought to herself as she pushed herself up slightly using her good arm - the one which wasn't stabbed. She held back a cry of pain and hissed instead. Her legs were in front of her bare, revealed from her very short dress.  
She first moved the only slightly better one (again, the one not stabbed) first, causing her to grunt and gasp for air from effort. She brought it into her chest then stretched it back out. She performed the movement a few more times, causing the pain to mildly subside. Everything was coming back. All the painful sensations making their mark, taking their toll. She wanted to cry but she knew she needed to eat and drink. Who knew how long she'd be down here... not much longer she hoped.

She pulled herself up using her good leg, good arm and the wall. Once up and nearly balanced she dragged herself carelessly over to the seat where she placed herself down delicately. What date was it and how long was she out for? Those were just the tip of the iceberg of questions playing in her mind as she selfishly ate her food, even a seed accidentally.

She drank the water between bites of the bread, the apple providing it's own liquid. It was heavenly, who needed fancy steak when you had some bread and apple?  
She finished the meal quickly and cradled her arm close to her chest after, cradling it. Her leg felt like murder but there would probably be no point in even trying to make some sort of cane to help her. They'd probably drag her to the torture chamber.

Heavy footsteps and loud words were being slung outside her door. She tightened the grip to her arm as they approached rapidly then suddenly froze. 'Help me...' she begged praying to God mentally as the door opened...

*A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D*

Earlier, around 9 P.M. the night they retrieved the laptop - a Thursday, on the Bus.

"So she revealed our location?" Ward question Fitz after he explained what happened during their absence. "We need to move the Bus." He offered confidently.

"No, if we do that they'll think she's lying which will mean-" Phil tried but was cut off by a very aggravated May.

"A quicker chance of death." She finished, the poker face glaring in Ward's direction.

"Then what do we do?!" His anger rising as he slammed a fist against the table. The Berserker's effects hadn't worn off 100% yet so all Coulson did was give him a certain look telling him to 'cool it.' Ward took a shaky breath before asking again "What do you suggest?" much calmer.

"We will just have to prepare for an attack of any kind." Coulson put simply, standing from the medical table. "Ward, your leg. How bad will it affect you on the field - if you're abled?" Before Ward had a chance to tell him how he 'felt', Phil interrupted "Simmons, what do you think?" Coulson had a small smirk planted on his face, hidden beneath the rough exterior he liked to put on in times of need.

"Well, Sir... It missed nearly everything. It cracked his bone but..." She received a deathly glare from Ward daring her to continue or to back down. Simmons cleared her throat before continuing. "If he goes into field and does anything too extreme it will become a break which would become an issue... Only temporarily of course." She tried to comfort him but he glared and shook his head, looking to the bandage which hid part of his leg.

"That settles it then, if we pick up a location then Ward you're staying put and keeping care of the Bus and FitzSimmons, understood?" Coulson ordered.

"Yes... Sir." Ward sighed standing, hiding the sudden amount of pain coming from his leg, and walking off, limping slightly.


	6. Chapter 6 - Introductions

Ward sat by the computers in the meeting room observing the outer area of the Bus for signs of any intruders. He also kept his eye on the Lab's cameras, waiting for that laptop to flick alive. Ward sighed heavily into his hands. They were clasped together hiding his mouth as he stared intensely waiting. It was 7 A.M. and everyone was up and anxiously waiting, though he was the only one pacing and completely unsettled.  
Grant rested his hands and arms, placing them kindly on the arms of the chair. He kept his eye on the monitor for a moment more until he rubbed his eyes. As soon as he had removed his hand from his tired eyes, he noticed the team surrounding the laptop. His earpiece came alive with Coulson's command "Get down here now, Skye's on..." Phil informed him.  
The pain of his leg had subsided and he charged to the steps in hopes of saving her today.

*A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D*

Phil rushed over to FitzSimmons as soon as the call was waiting to be answered. "Begin tracking them." He told them and they began to work, decoding as quickly as they could.  
If Skye was with them she'd had it cracked before the call was made... If she was...

"May, answer the call." Coulson ordered spotting Grant hobbling off the final step.

*A*O*S*H*I*E*L*D*

Ward quickly entered the room charging over to the laptop. There she was. Not strapped to a wall but what looked like a very uncomfortable, metal chair. Skye was cuffed to it, her head at her chest. It was a whiter room than before, much easier to see. There were more lights but yet no windows in sight of the camera. He could see Skye's eyes open and drifting to look at the screen but she seemed afraid.  
Ward came closer, resting his hand on the chair May sat on before the screen. She stared with her poker face as James entered into view. "Well, Hellooooo again dear Agents." He smirked clearly without his mask. "I hope you've considered our deal. Now, I know Miss May here but who else is there?" James stared at the screen and grinned as he spotted Coulson "Well, well, seems the rumours are true! Back from the dead, eh Coulson?" James chuckled to then looking at Ward "Oo, you seem tense, what's your name, raven?" He waved his finger gesturing to Grant.

Ward gave a look to Coulson who nodded. "Agent Ward." He said pronouncing every little piece of it.

"Nooo! No! C'mon, first names! Phil, Melinda..." James raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide wanting a proper introduction.

"Grant. Agent Grant Ward." He spat knowing to show no true emotions.

"Excellent! Now, you two in the back! Come closer." He ordered and FitzSimmons followed his orders. "Names." He took a pure, green apple and bit into it, relaxing into a wheelie chair.

"Um Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons." Leo explained after getting permission from Phil.

"You've got our names. Now what?" Phil asked emotionless.

'Now what exactly?...' Coulson questioned. James must've known that they were trying to track them using the laptop's server so why did he seem to be stalling?...

"Well, someone's eager." His words brought Coulson back to the situation. James chuckled before throwing the apple on to the ground behind him and strutting over to Skye. "You know she has told me your location, right?" Skye shook at the memory, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes. We don't mind. We're ready." Phil explained keeping cool.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Taylor bent down to Skye's sitting level and played with her hair. "I was expecting a worse reaction, you know... the whole 'oh she's a traitor!' yada yada thing." He yanked her hair hard unexpectedly causing her to wince. "I was hoping for more than just the O.K." He punched the side of her face, slowly breaking down Phil's calm exterior. Ward was already prepared to smash the laptop in but had to control himself. He Had to.  
James huffed breaths of frustration before lifting Skye's face, stroking the hair out of the way, making her look to the camera. Her eyes were full of fear and sorrow. Her mouth was covered by duct tape which was already lined with blood. "So, our proposal? Have you considered it?" He snickered nudging the girl "She hopes for a 'yes' I'm sure."

"We will not agree to your terms." Coulson confirmed easily keeping eye contact with the maniac.

"Oh... pity. Well then lets just chat before we let the little show commence." He sat played with her hair as 6 people emerged "A group chat?"

"The Seven Tags." Coulson mumbled beneath his breath. Everyone heard on the Bus.

"Let me do a proper introduction." James smirked as he held up his clown mask. It was pure white with red smudged lips and black eyes, it had patches of green yet bloodied hair either side. "My name is James Taylor, as I'm sure you all know by now." He lifted his arms and gestured for Blondie-locks to come forth. "Meet my dearest, darling Elizabeth Romani."  
Elizabeth's mask was peachy-coloured for a base and all it had was very fine blue makeup. It had a rainbow afro making it appear more clown-like. She removed her mask to reveal her bright blue eyes and perfectly heart-shaped lips.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Skye's neck, resting them on her shoulders. "May." She stated as a 'hello'.

"Romani." May scowled - being one of those Elizabeth tried to kill, it wasn't a very happy reunion.

"Is this one of yours?" Elizabeth snickered, "She'll be easier to kill, don't you worry."

"Moving on." James interrupted as the third clown moved forward. He was tall and muscular with dark skin. He removed his completely white mask to show his scarred cheek and defined face. He had deep, chocolate eyes and had no hair. "Meet Alex Richmund. He doesn't talk much... well he can't!" James laughed.

Alex was involved in an illegal operation trying to create a superhuman with dangerous chemicals... that blew up in his face, quite literally.

"Leona Michael." James stated as a short girl with brown hair tied in a bun walked forward. She had emerald eyes and her mask was the same shade of green. The mask had blue lips, yellow cheeks and pink eyes. Its hair was black locks.

Leona had thought it would be a great idea to completely blow up a building which was packed with important information for some underground mafia who were planning a domination which also had her 7-man team inside. No survivors.

"Number five; Ricki Mard." Taylor was about to say something else only to see Ricki look at the girl.

"She's the hacker?" He questioned with disbelief waving his knife about. He was slender and lean, he had bushy black hair and pastel brown eyes which seemed lifeless.

Mard was made dangerous when he attempted treason by crashing SHIELD's engine system and shooting, killing most, of the mechanics on the Helicarrier.

"Yes - hey, where's your mask?" and all Taylor received as a reply was a shrug and snarl. James looked to the laptop "Swear to God, I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Murderous idiots." Ricki corrected cutting her cheek slightly, sending a stinging sensation through Skye's body.

"Six and Seven..." James hesitated, looking to the shadows. "The Twins." This made Ward, May and Coulson all wince with hate and only slight fear. Skye had noticed and twitched her body round only to discover a man and woman (in identical masks) rolling a tub of icy cold water in. They placed it in front of her then moved the mobile table that the tub was sat on just above Skye's knees. Skye couldn't catch any air as her head was forced into the freezing water, the blood from her fresh wound leaking and mixing into the liquid as she thrashed around wanting air.

"Stop it, Taylor! Let her Go!" Ward ordered wanting to punch something. The female twin snickered as she waited a while longer for the thrashing to start to die down. It happened not a moment later where her movements were becoming weaker and disorientated. The female took a handful of Skye's hair and yanked her out of the water.

The Seven Tags and One Semi-Agent in one room. Let the games begin.


End file.
